Les garçons portent du rose
by just-lulu
Summary: OS. POV Harry. Ce dernier qui n'assume pas véritablement ses préférences sexuelles se retrouve un peu malgré lui face au chanteur gay du moment... HPDM


**Titre**: Les garçons portent du rose

**Auteur **: Lulu (moi donc! lol)

**Couple **: Harry/Draco (of course!)

**Rating **: T

**Spoilers **: Aucun

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling même si, ici, ils seront différents des originaux. Les chansons appartiennent quand à elles au magnifique, époustouflant, que dis-je somptueux groupe Madame Kay! (moi objective? toujours!lol)

**Note**: Hello! Voici un petit one-shot à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux! J'avais juste envie de m'amuser et d'oublier un peu les problèmes du quotidien... et ça donne un gros n'importe quoi... Un Harry un peu débile et un Draco à imaginer sexy (oui je sais comme toujours...lol). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et même sourire un peu...

* * *

Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais là ? Ah oui, je devrais peut-être me présenter avant de poser des questions… Harry Potter, 20 ans, dit le « survivant » ou « sauveur », exilé du monde sorcier pour avoir la paix, devenu photographe pour occuper mes journées et célibataire endurci au désespoir de mes amis… Ron et Mione, mon seul lien avec ce monde que j'ai fuit. Ils sont enfin ensemble ces deux là et par moment je regrette profondément l'impact de ma brunette préférée sur Ron. Ils se sont mis en tête de me trouver la fille parfaite, celle qu'ils disent faite pour moi… au secours !

Non parce qu'ils ignorent une petite chose sur moi… enfin trois fois rien, je vous assure pas de quoi paniquer. En même temps je me demande bien comment ils le sauraient alors que je passe tout mon temps libre à le cacher. Hum, comment annoncer ça… vous voyez sur terre il existe deux sortes d'individus, une que l'on appelle communément des filles et l'autre des garçons. La norme voudrait que les premières s'assemblent avec les deuxièmes. Ah vous saviez déjà ça et même comment on fait les bébés ? Dommage j'ai toujours rêvé d'être professeur de biologie… D'accord j'en viens au fait… jecroisbiennonenfaitjesuissûrquejesuishomosexueldepuisplusieursannéesdéja. Répéter parce que vous avez pas compris ? Vous pourriez faire des efforts aussi ! Je suis homosexuel, gay, en clair je préfère les garçons ! C'est bon là c'est compris ? Non je m'énerve pas ! C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si c'était difficile à avouer après tout…

Enfin bref, si je vous dis ça c'est pour que vous répondiez à ma question posée un peu plus haut… Le rédacteur en chef de Rockaddict m'a commandé des photos du nouveau phénomène de la scène rock, un type du nom de Day Meander (1), prônant haut et fort son homosexualité. Il a pas peur le gars quand même, surtout dans ce milieu. Enfin voilà pourquoi je me retrouve dans le bar gay le plus branché de tout Londres où il se produit pour la première fois à visage découvert. Moi je vous le dis, il assume pas tant que ça pour ne pas avoir encore montré à quoi il ressemblait. Comment ça je suis mal placé pour juger ? Ouais je vous l'accorde niveau courage c'est pas gagné pour l'ancien Gryffondor que je suis. Mais j'aimerais bien vous y voir, scruté par tous les regards depuis vos onze ans. Alors j'ai pas envie que ça recommence ! Je me protège c'est tout et tant pis si au fond j'en suis malheureux…

Ah les lumières s'éteignent… suspense ! C'est qu'il a l'air attendu le jeune homme. Au moins je ne peux pas le rater vu où je suis placé. L'avantage de la presse ! Mais tout ces hommes près de moi qui s'assument et qui ont l'air tellement bien, tellement épanoui… si seulement je pouvais être comme eux… Non, moi tout ce que je sais faire c'est fantasmer sur une personne qui me déteste, que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de trois ans et que je ne reverrais sûrement jamais… Allez Harry pense à autre chose !

OH MON DIEU ! Black-out ! De l'air ! Faîtes quelque chose! Au secours ! Oh putain ! C'est dans ces moments là que je suis content d'être gay. Ce type est l'incarnation de la luxure à lui tout seul. Mais pour quelqu'un qui devait enfin montrer à quoi il ressemble mettre une capuche qui cache son visage c'est pas très malin… Comment on peut porter un pantalon si près du corps sans se faire violer et un haut… rose? Il porte du rose ? Je retire ce que je disais il s'assume !

Au moins ça va pas être trop dur de se concentrer pour prendre des photos… j'en bave d'avance ! Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce que je dis pas que j'aime les garçons que je peux pas en faire profiter mes yeux…na !

_Dis-moi ce que je dois faire  
Ce que c'est d'être un homme  
Dis-moi quels sont tes critères  
Pour rester dans la norme  
Et puis dis-moi que tu me détestes  
On se quitte, et c'est bien  
Que vouloir être beau c'est pas masculin _

Ah non non, ne fais rien, t'es parfait comme ça ! A part la capuche. Eh mais j'y pense, ça se trouve il a un œil en plus, où un en moins. Oula Harry faut arrêter de regarder X-files ça te monte à la tête.

Mais pourquoi il voudrait qu'on le déteste lui ? Au contraire je demande que ça de le connaître. J'en oublierai presque mon petit fantasme blondinet… Oups ! Je crois que j'aurai pas dû dire ça… Un blondinet j'ai parlé d'un blondinet ? Ah et j'ai aussi dit que je fantasmais sur lui depuis plus de trois ans. Ah et comme par hasard j'ai pas vu Dra… euh Malfoy depuis tout ce temps là ? Oh il fait chaud ici, je crois que je vais sortir faire un tour… Ah oui c'est vrai les photos de l'apollon… en plus il continue alors faudrait peut-être que j'écoute un peu ce qu'il raconte…

_Alors laisse-moi, j'ai pas envie de te plaire   
Ni le temps d'expliquer  
Laisse-moi, je ne veux pas te ressembler  
Laisse-moi, si ce que je suis t'indispose  
Y'a qu'une chose que je sais :  
« Les garçons portent du rose  
Quand ils n'ont rien à cacher »_

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est l'icône gay du moment et pourquoi il porte du rose. Alors comme ça il n'a rien à cacher… Pourtant il n'a toujours pas montré son visage Monsieur-je-cache-rien-à-personne-je-respire-la-transparence.

_Toi tu n'aimes pas la musique  
Quand ça parle d'amour  
Toi tu voudrais qu'on s'explique  
Comme des hommes, comme des sourds  
Et moi que veux-tu que je te dise  
On n'est pas fait pareil  
Je suis comme je suis, garde tes conseils_

Pourquoi il me regarde maintenant ? Je sens ses yeux sur moi et ça me dérange ! Ca fait comme avec Lui… ça ne peux pas faire comme avec Lui, c'est agréable et désagréable en même temps, c'est comme avant le grand saut, c'est excitant et terrorisant. NON ! Il ne peux pas me faire ressentir ça, ça lui est réservé ! Re-oups, ça non plus j'aurai pas du dire. Moi amoureux de Malfoy ? Ouiçasepourraitquejelesoisunpeu. Bon d'accord oui mais ça change quelque chose ? Il va apparaître devant moi peut-être ?

_Alors laisse-moi, j'ai pas envie de te plaire  
Ni le temps d'expliquer  
Laisse-moi, je ne veux pas te ressembler  
Laisse-moi, si ce que je suis t'indispose  
Y'a qu'une chose que je sais :  
« Les garçons portent du rose  
Quand ils n'ont rien à cacher »_

OH MON DIEU ! Black-out ! De l'air ! Faîtes quelque chose! Au secours ! Oh putain ! DRACO MALFOY? Pincez moi je rêve ! Oui ça doit être ça… Il peut pas être en face de moi plus sexy que jamais et surtout gay ! C'est pas possible, non la réalité n'est jamais aussi belle, ça j'en suis sûr par contre. Ouais finalement ça peut pas être un rêve sinon il me dirait qu'il m'aime depuis toujours et qu'il ne vit que pour me faire l'amour. Oui je suis fleur-bleue et alors ?  
« _Laisse-moi, je ne veux pas te ressembler, laisse-moi, si ce que je suis t'indispose ». _Pourquoi ces mots raisonnent dans ma tête ? Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal de ne pas être aimé en retour ? Et pourquoi je reste là à le regarder dans les yeux ?

- Je voudrais juste dédier cette chanson à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi…

Pourquoi il s'approche de moi ? Pourquoi il se penche vers moi ? Et c'est quoi ce regard ? Au secours ! Et voilà qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille maintenant.

- Ecoute s'il te plaît avant de fuir encore…  
- …

_Je sais l'image que tu as,  
Ce que tu gardes de moi.  
Tu peux pas savoir a quel point ça me rend fou.  
La détresse que j'ai fait taire,  
Les mots que je n'écoutais pas,  
Je comprend mieux que tu n'ai pas tenu le coup,  
Je n'ai rien fait pour nous. _

Pour nous ? Je crois que t'as mal compris Harry, il peut pas parler de nous, de lui et moi. Non en fait c'est le type de derrière qu'il regarde c'est pas moi. Ca peut être que ça. S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi que j'ai pas rêvé et que c'est bien pour moi qu'il chante.

_Mais aujourd'hui,  
Tu sais je ne suis plus vraiment le même,  
Tu sais, tu n'en reviendrais pas.  
Et j'ai compris,   
Beaucoup de choses il faut que tu reviennes,  
Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi. _

Besoin de moi ? Oui je sais, j'adore faire le perroquet. Il a besoin de moi ? DE MOI ?

_Ca fait des mois que j'y pense,  
Que je ne dors qu'a moitié,  
A regretter la chance que j'ai laissé passer.  
Déchiré de ton absence, j'ai fuit tout ce que j'étais.  
Mais j'ai besoin de ta confiance  
Pour réparer nos plaies. _

Achevez-moi ! Pitié ! Je veux pas me réveiller !

_Mais aujourd'hui,  
Tu sais je ne suis plus vraiment le même,  
Tu sais, tu n'en reviendrais pas.  
Et j'ai compris,  
Beaucoup de choses il faut que tu reviennes,  
Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi. _

Ca y est je suis mort ? On m'a emmené au paradis ? Eh, reviens ! Il s'en va ? Mais où il va ?

- Monsieur Potter ?  
- Euh…oui.  
- Monsieur Meander souhaiterait vous voir.  
- …  
- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?  
- Hein ? Oui, je vous suis.

Respire Harry ! Ca va bien se passer !

- Voilà c'est ici.  
- Merci.

Je frappe où je rentre direct ? Non je frappe on sait jamais s'il est avec quelqu'un où en train de se changer… Euh et si je frappais pas en fin de compte ? Moi obsédé ? Mais où allez-vous chercher ça ? C'est pas du tout mon genre, surtout quand il s'agit de mon blondinet.

- Tu prends racine ?  
- Toujours aussi aimable pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus le même.  
- Je… excuse-moi, je voulais pas t'agresser. A croire qu'avec toi c'est tout ce que je sais faire.  
- …  
- Harry ?  
- …  
- Harry ?  
- …   
- HARRY !  
- Je ne… enfin c'est que tu… la chanson elle est…elle parle de toi et moi ?  
- Est-ce que tu le voudrais ?

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ca fait pas un peu désespéré si je réponds ça ? Ouais c'est clair ça fait même au bord du suicide. Et si je l'embrassais pour lui donner ma réponse ? Ouais mais si je me suis trompé et qu'il me repousse ? Affreux dilemme ! Ecouter mon cœur ? C'est quoi ce conseil à deux mornilles ? « _Ca fait des mois que j'y pense, que je ne dors qu'a moitié, à regretter la chance que j'ai laissé passer. » _Comment ça je pourrais aussi le chanter si j'agis pas dans la minute qui suit ? Non mais vous comprenez pas ! Pendant tout le temps où il était dans l'ordre il n'a jamais voulu faire d'effort. J'ai essayé d'être plus gentil avec lui, je voulais qu'on soit ami mais lui non alors j'ai abandonné… comment pourrait-il m'aimer ?

- Non, en fait ne répond pas, je connais déjà la réponse. J'ai été content de te revoir Harry.  
- NON ! Reste ! Je… Je n'y crois pas c'est tout. J'ai tellement rêvé d'entendre ça, j'en ai tellement souffert aussi à chaque réveil…

Neurones déconnectés ! Il m'embrasse là ! Ses lèvres sur MES lèvres, sa langue dans MA bouche… OH MON DIEU !

- Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que tu portes du rose ?  
- Non mais promis dès demain je m'y mets…

* * *

(1) C'est pas une erreur j'ai bien mis Day et pas Dray que je trouvais trop facile à reconnaître. Pour le "meander" ça veut dire serpenter donc je trouvais ça sympa et j'aimais bien comment ça sonnait. En clair je voulais du loufoque!

Voilà... alors verdict? je sais que sur les OS les reviews c'est rare mais pitiéééééééééééééééééé! De toute façon si j'en ai pas je saute de la fenêtre de chez moi! Ok y'a qu'1 mètre jusqu'au sol mais je peux me faire mal! vous voudriez pas être responsable de ça non? ok je me tais... lol  
en tout cas merci d'avoir lu!

Lulu


End file.
